Dare to Be Different?
by dare.to.be.devious
Summary: Sakura is an intellegent American teenage girl. She then visits her aunt Tsunade in Japan. As she enters a small town called Konoha, everything changes. What's happening to her?


Yay!! It's good to finally write the first chapter!!!! This is my first fanfic so please be kind!

Hope you like it and review please!

Pairings:

SasuSaku, and some NaruSaku, NaruHina

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1- On My Way

_WOOSH!_

"Hurry Sakura!" My mother called. That's me, Sakura Haruno. That's my mom calling out my name. We're on our way to Gate 21, AKA the flight to Japan. "Sakura!" she called out again.

"I'm coming! Hold on!" I grabbed my bags and dashed off. We arrived at the entrance all worn out.

"You," gasp, "said it was gate 41!" My mom said gasping for air. I furrowed my brow.

"How should I know that the '2' was smudged?" I huffed.

_"Flight to Tokyo, Japan is about to take off in 10 minutes."_ the intercom said.

"Wahh!" I grabbed my bags. "Gotta go mom-" Suddenly I was pulled into a pair of arms. I looked up to see my mom hugging me. Crying… "Mom…?" She lift my hair from my eyes then bent down and gave a small kiss on my forehead."

"Sorry. It's just that your growing up so fast. And I can't-" She began sobbing on my shoulders. I wiped her tears.

"It's okay mom it's only for a few years. And besides Ms. Tsunade needs me," I said.

"I know. Just please…be okay?" She straightened up then smiled.

"I know." I smiled. I gathered my luggage then turned around and waved good-bye. She waved back smiling. It was the last time I ever saw her.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I didn't like the flight at all. Stuck in a 12 hour plane with 2 gays. Yeah you heard me. Two hot gays. One a blondie with a wicked smile and hazel eyes, and another dark haired with blue eyes and some crooked teeth that made him look hotter. Too bad they were gay. I did think taht I had a shot with either one of them. I was about to put on my flirty face until, they started to make-out. Inches from my face.

"Umm….excuse me…." I sputtered. Sweat trickled down my face. My chest heaved. This make-out thing was getting intense. I mean c'mon!! It's about to go from pecking on the lips to French kissing!!

"GET FREAKING ROOM WHY DON'T YA!" I yelled at the two. They stopped and turned to look at me. Everyone else on the plane stared.

"Que?" they asked puzzled. Wow. Didn't know they were Spanish. Woops.

"Ummm… Ellos…er…van a la cuadero…" Sue me! I don't speak Spanish that well.

"Oh! Pardon." The blonde one said. He smiled apologetically. I flushed.

"It's okay. Just getting a little claustrophobic here," I fanned myself from the intense heat.

"Que?" they asked.

"Never mind…" It wasn't so bad as I didn't mention at first. But still they we making googlily eyes at each which made me sick. Other than that I was able to learn more Spanish. Also I was able to found out their names. The blondie was named Angelo. The other, Carlos.

It was 11:00 pm in Toyko by the time we landed. I waved at my two (hot!!) gay friends. "Adios Angelo, Carlos!!" I said happily.

"Adios Sakura!" They chanted. Then we went out separate ways. The Toyko airport was crowded. Everywhere I heard people talking gibberish. I scratched my head. I grabbed my bags then left the port. It was dark out but the buildings were all lit up. I sat down on a nearby bench waiting. An hour passed I went to the nearest phone attempting to call Ms. Tsunade. (AKA my aunt). I lost all my quarters trying to read the number dial.

"Konechiwa," a perky voice said.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" I screamed over the phone. Boy I was pretty mad.

"Sakura is that you?" It was Shizune.

"Shizune," I said.

XXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was almost midnight by the time we got onto the freeway. I looked out the window and watched the vast sea of lights. One of the world's most largest city. The cars passing by made no sound what so ever. It was a unusually silence.

"Hey Shizune, I said still watching the road.

"Hm?" She turned her head slightly to look at me.

"We just passed the turn," I pointed out.

"Oh! Tsunade-sama hasn't told you yet?" She had puzzled look. I stared at her confused. What didn't that old geezer tell me?

"What didn't she tell me?"

"She moved to the suburbs of Tokyo, in a small town called Konoha," she explained.

"Eh? Konoha?" What? "When did she move?"

"About 5 months ago I think," She made a turn.

"What for? Tokyo is an awesome place to live!" I exclaimed.

"She just got a great job that doesn't involve much travel. And that job is at the Konoha Hospital." I pursed my lips out then grimaced at the thought.

"So she just moved to Konoha because she's too lazy to drag her ass around Japan?"

"I think that's correct." She chuckled. I smiled at her. It's been a while since Shizune and I had a good laugh.

It was 1:00 am by the time we reach Konoha. We drove quietly into the parking lot outside the entrance.

"Hey…why do we have to park the car out here? Won't it get stolen or something?"

"We won't need it for now," She smiled. I was confused. Why wouldn't we need the car? I mean how are we going to get to places?

"C'mon Sakura-san!" Shizune waved at me. I grabbed my luggage but she quickly stopped me. "What?"

"You won't we needing it," She murmured.

"What? How am I going to-" Suddenly I was knocked onto the ground in a matter of seconds. I opened my eyes to see Shizune on top of me.

"Run!" she hissed.

_CLANG!_

I looked passed Shizune to see a masked man. He had a swirly like mark on his left arm and a blade at his side. He drew it out quickly. I looked across the road to see another man with two dagger like weapons in his hand. He had on a headband with a symbol of a music note. Shizune grabbed my arm and jerked me up.

"Run!" She pulled my arm toward the front entrance. We dashed quickly. I looked back to se e the two men fighting. I was horrified. They slashed their weapons. With each hit was a loud clang. "Hurry!" Shizune shouted at the masked man. He nodded.

"Shizune….?!" I said worriedly

"Don't look back!!" She said. I turned my head….

_AHHHHH!!!!!_

I heard a scream. My chest heaved and my heart was beating so fast I felt like passing out.

"Almost there!" Suddenly I saw a bright light at the entrance. Shizune walked in. She beckoned me. I clutched my shirt. I was scared. What was going to happen? Who were those men? What the hell was happening.

"C'mon Sakura-san….we finally made it," She smiled. I took her hand and walked my way into the light. What _is_ Konoha exactly?

I'll soon find out….

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry, sorta short. I make things too simple and short. Chapter 2 is coming up!

REVIEW!


End file.
